thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Yong Bao
Yong Bao (Mandarin: 勇寶 or 勇宝) is a Chinese engine who took part in The Great Railway Show, competing in the Best Decorated Engine parade. Biography Thomas & Friends Long before Yong Bao went to the Great Railway Show, he worked in a station yard on his homeland railway, longing to pull passenger trains and was constantly teased by the other engines. One day, a tiger snuck into the yard, with Yong Bao left fascinated by it and searching for it for many days. During the winter, he found it again and followed it along the tracks; leading him to save one of his fellow engines from falling off a cliff with hundreds of passengers on board. With the recognition of his heroic action, Yong Bao was awarded a new coat of Chinese red paint with yellow lining and a tiger emblem on his tender. Yong Bao was invited to take part in the Great Railway Show's Best Decorated Engine Parade. He, along with the other eleven contenders, accidentally arrived on Sodor after the rail ferry they were on made a wrong stop at Brendam Docks instead of the Mainland. Yong Bao promptly returned to the ferry after realising this. At the Great Railway Show, Yong Bao participated in the Best Decorated Engines Parade along with Rajiv, Carlos, Emily and James, but ended up losing the event to Rajiv. After the Great Railway show ended, Yong Bao left the Mainland and returned to China. Later, he encountered Thomas again during his usual passenger runs, recognizing him from seeing him at the Great Railway Show, and wondered why Thomas was in China, a long way from Sodor. When Thomas explained he was looking for a friend from Africa and was told to look for her in Zhangye Danxia by the Chinese Diesel, Yong Bao warned him to have a snowplough fitted as he left for the Rainbow Mountains to find Nia, since the tracks led through the Rainbow Mountains and into the Himalayas. He later caught up with him and helped rescue Nia before both plunged over the side of the mountain. Soon after, just before Thomas and Nia (now on the tracks again) left for home, he gave them directions on how to return to Sodor through the Asian and European continents, and as they departed, he advised them to go safely and said goodbye as they left. When Thomas was working on the Chinese Railway sometime later, Yong Bao was getting ready for one of his runs when Thomas rushed into the yard in a panic about being late, bumping into him. After Yong Bao told him to calm down from his panicked state and Thomas apologised, Yong Bao then pointed out that Thomas was still in time to take An An and Yin-Long out on the main passenger line, watching as the coaches said hello to Thomas in Chinese, and Thomas struggled a bit to repeat the greeting. Later on, Thomas woke up one morning with Yong Bao and Hong-Mei to learn that he was going to pay a visit to the local nature reserve to take a film crew there to see the giant pandas that were being cared for in the reserve. As Thomas and Yong Bao made their way to the station where the film crew was waiting to be picked up, Yong Bao explained to Thomas about how the giant pandas were the national symbol of China, and how they were also a very rare species, so Thomas' chances of finding one in the wild were very slim. Once Thomas reached the station, Yong Bao continued on his way to deliver his trucks. Thomas later learned from Yong Bao the teachings of Tai chi when it came to trying to stop Lei from rolling down the line as a runaway truck after Thomas inadvertently crashed Lei when Yong Bao had a plan to stop him himself one time. Despite some initial trouble learning how to perform it, when Lei was accidentally re-routed onto another track and rolled away into the Himalayas, Thomas went after him and, remembering what Yong Bao said about Tai chi, is able to stop Lei safely around the same area where Yong Bao had tried to stop him previously. Yong Bao congratulated Thomas on mastering Tai chi, but Lei preferred they wait to work on it more until he was properly mended from their earlier training. Personality Yong Bao is a kind and faithful tender engine from China, who pulls passenger coaches. He may not be the biggest tender engine or the strongest, but he once cleverly diverted an accident saving hundreds of passengers. Yong Bao was decorated for his bravery and painted bright red, which is a colour that symbolises celebration and happiness. Painted on his tender is a tiger which incites a sense of awe and admiration. Like Yong Bao, the tiger is full of life and embodies the spirit of being driven to achieve and make progress. These qualities make Yong Bao a Really Useful Engine. Despite being brave and an example for most Chinese engines, he isn't above having fun, as seen when he scared Thomas more than once. Trivia * Yong Bao meet Twilight Sparkle, the Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z) and their friends in ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' and see them again and meets Star Swirl the Bearded, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Panchito, José Carioca, Princess Elena and her friends for the first time in [[Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!|''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!]] * Yong Bao is also Shi La's new Chinese engine friend. * Yong Bao also meets the Chinese Dragon in episodes and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * Yong Bao's name means 'Embrace' in Mandarin. His colour red symbolizes celebration and happiness while the tiger painted on his tender stands for awe and strength. * Yong Bao has been partially modified to work on British rail, he has been given buffers like Hiro. * Yong Bao guest star in Chinese adventures and [[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Travels of the Young Marco Polo- Journey to Madagascar|''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Travels of the Young Marco Polo- Journey to Madagascar]]. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Wise Characters Category:Allies Category:Trains Category:Non-Disney heroes